editid the terable truth
by shadowz1996
Summary: what wold happin if read to find out
1. the party

**The thruth reviled by thunderbolt the hedgehog chapter one the party**

Authers note i dont own sonic he and everyone belongs to sega, rated M for just in case

Once agin,sonic and co were celabrating a grete viktory agintst Dr. Eggman.

sonic and his bro were charing some pizza,while shadow and the girls were siping on wine and makeing jokes. soon midnight came along and it was time for everyone to go home. goodnight everyone sonic sead to his frinds as they left his hous as tierd as ever Finaly, whin everyone left his house, sonic was finaly able to shut the dore behind a sigh of relefe swepet over his face. Now that thats over,i think ill take a shower sonic sead finaly. Our blue hero then headid without thinking straight for the bathroom and shut the dore behind him. Authers note end of chapter one well how interesting wright? welll this is my first entry so go easy on me and plz review.


	2. the punishment

**Chapter 2 the shower**

 **A/N this cold get messy so injoy**

Once in the bathroom, sonic wiped the sweet from his face.

Now to take this furr coat off,he sead he startid at hiss opper coat as he ripped it off he reveiled a horabal suprize, turns out that he is actualy a she for as she undressed to take her shower her underside reveiled a bra next she undid her lower body reviling her after her gloves and shoos and socks wore off she then took off her bra to revil here sexy curves. After that,our blue hero took off her pantys reveiling her sweet tight clit. With her finaly undressed our hero was finaly redy for her well earned shower,unawere of the to taild fox comeing back to pick up something he forgot to get from our heros home. End of ch-2 **A/N if its to short sorry im just pressed for time well any way plz review.**


	3. tailsis supprise

**Ch-3 taisis supprise A/n dosnt anyone wanna reviw my story oh well on with ch-3**

 **15 minuts later, Sonic finaly stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towl to dry off with and wrapped it awround her.**

 **Meanwhile, just outside her house tails starts walking back to his bros hous unaware that he is a she.**

 **Hmmmm, i better go back to sonics house, i think i left my greanande launcher back there. tails enters the house to se sonic standing there with a towl wraped completly around his bro.**

 **AN/end of ch-3 sorry guys im geting hungry and i cant think whin im hungrey anyway plz review.**


	4. the big comfesson

**Chapter 3-the big comfesson A/N as allwais i dont own sonic he is ownd by sega anyways injoy**

Um sonic? our heros little bro sead comfusadly to our not so manly hero.

Sonic flops his her ears down.

Im so sorry for not telling u earlyer little bro, he she seas to his her little bro

tails just stands there comfused.

the truthe is ive always been a girl you thought i was a boy for my voice and my abilaty to hide my brest and veg so well. she explains now a bout my voice u see i basicly just made it deeper by useing my throught u se and i hid my brest and veg by puting on this boy hedgehog costume i bought at the store. she picks up her costume.

but now i guys im caught she finaly comfessis to her little bro with a sigh. i guys im in big trubble right?

then something majickal happons. **A/ N end of chapter 4 yes its short but like i sead im pressed for time anyway pls review.**


	5. the reaktion

**Ch-5- the reaction A/n i own nothing ok injoy  
**

Tails just looked at what was now his sister for a minut then smield as he gave his (big sis) a hug.

"What do u mean buy that you dont need to be ashamed of what u realy are,if a girl is what you realy are then i wold b glad to be fighting buy such a brave big girl such as takes a breth befor continueing. in facked weve been through so much together big sis and i wold give up everything to be with you for ever,because sonic, boy or girl i want u to know that i always loved u sonic evin whin u fooled me into thinking you were a boy,but now that i know that your a girl then nothing will stop me from doing this. Tails leans in closly to her and then something magikal hapins, he kissis sonic wright on the lips who begins to blush and smiel at her litttle (bro) and return the kiss as well. : As she brekes away from the kiss our blue hero seays to tails,Well now that u know the truth you can meet me in my room for something that i think ypul love. tails smiels as he takes our heros hand and walks in her room with her and they close the door behind them.

End of ch-5 Authers note man this one cold git a little long well anyway plz review and se u next time by for now.


End file.
